Laser assisted machining is based upon the idea that the strength of materials generally decreases at elevated temperatures, and has been in use since the late 1970s when lasers became a viable heat source capable of producing intense heat in a very precise region. Laser assisted machining typically involves using a high power laser as a heat source to soften workpiece material ahead of a cutting tool in a lathe or milling machine, for example, to facilitate material removal and prolong tool life. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a typical laser assisted turning operation 10 utilizing a laser unit 12 to soften a workpiece 14 with a single laser spot 16 that locally elevates the temperature of the material before it is removed with a conventional cutting tool 18.
Due to inefficiencies associated with laser-metal interactions and high initial startup costs, economic justification for laser assisted machining of metals was not achieved, and interest in laser assisted machining was diverted to other areas of research. However, continued improvements in lasers, such as higher power Nd:Yag lasers and solid state diode lasers, have provided potential for improvements in laser assisted machining of metals. The present invention involves the use of multiple distributed lasers to assist in the machining of materials, such as ceramics, high temperature alloys, and composites, for example, which are typically difficult to machine.